1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and the support, and particularly to the support moveable in a floating manner in a vertical direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese Patent No. CN202042681 discloses an electrical connector assembly having a first connector receiving the CPU (Central Processing Unit), and a second connector attached upon the first connector and mechanically and electrically connected to one side/top region of the CPU for further connecting to other electronic parts via an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit). Anyhow, such an approach improperly increases the height of the whole CPU/connector assembly, thus contradicting the lower profile/miniaturization trend. U.S. Pat. No. 9,130,322 discloses another approach using an adaptor structure cooperation with or located between other two upper and lower connectors for mounting to a top/side region of the CPU board. Anyhow, such arrangement requires the contacts of the lower connector soldered to the CPU board and the contacts of the upper connector soldered to the FPC, thus increasing complexity thereof. Yet another approach is to use a discrete connector side by side arranged with the CPU socket to have a side region of the CPU downwardly abut against the discrete connector for connecting to the FPC. Anyhow, there is a potential risk for poor connection between the CPU and the FPC due to the different heights between CPU socket and the discrete housing.
An improved connector which is located beside the CPU socket with an adjustable effect to comply with the CPU socket having variable heights thereof, thus assuring reliable connection among the CPU, the contacts of the discrete connector and the FPC so as to achieve the superior transmission from the CPU to the FPC. The adjustment of the electrical connector simultaneously reinforces confrontation between the electrical connector and the FPC so that it is unnecessary to have the contacts of the electrical connector soldered upon the FPC but through a clipping/pressing effect via the spring effect.